My Unlikely and Insane Friend
by Accept Insanity
Summary: I was an eighteen year old student at the DWMA when I was kidnapped by a certain professor and used for dissection. After weeks of staying in his laboratory we became closer. But when he was sent on a trip to Siberia to destroy Medusa and Asura, all Hell breaks loose and I need to go after him.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up on a metal table, chains holding my limbs down. Where was I? The room was dimly lit and there was a tray on the counter next to me. I tried to see what was on that small steel tray, only to fail. The chains bound me there, stuck. I attempted to jerk myself up and a searing pain surged through my body. I looked at my slightly pale figure to find stitching that stretched across my torso. This was cool, like a murder mystery. I had a clue of who was doing this, but I wasn't certain. From a room nearby I heard a woman say, "You can't just keep doing this to people! If you want a toy to dissect then go hunt a deer or something!" She sounded young. The click of her high heels stopped and a man sighed. He sounded tired and drained as he spoke, "You're making a big deal out of this. If you don't like my crazy behavior then you can go stay with Maka." Maka? She was my best friend. Then it hit me, who the man was. I was in Professor Franken Stein's lab. I was shaking, but not from fear. From excitement. Dr. Stein was 26, I was 18. Maka and Soul just love to tease me about my obsession with this man. The woman spoke again, enraged. "Maybe I will! I can't handle any more of your insanity! Ugh sometimes you're such a..." There was a pause. She obviously didn't want to say what she was thinking. "Such a what Marie? Maniac? Jerk?" I was enjoying this. They were going to break up, and I was ready. Marie was crying now, but I couldn't have cared less. Through her tears my teacher screamed, "Screw you Stein! We're over!" and the door slammed behind her. I could just barely hear Stein sigh and mutter, "Finally, she's gone." Heavy footsteps got closer to the door leading to the room I was in. As they got closer I panicked, just then noticing that I was only wearing my long black pants and my white bra with stitches on it. What was I supposed to do? The heavy metal doors slammed open and he stopped in the doorway. "I see you're awake. Did you just hear all of that?" He asked, slightly stammering. A grin spread across my face, making me appear insane. " Yup. You're right Professor, she was overreacting. I really don't mind being dissected." I stated. The moment the words left my lips I regretted it. My head was full of thoughts, _I shouldn't have said that... I should NOT have said that! _But much to my surprise, he laughed and sat down on his spinning chair. "Is that so? What if I cut you open right now?" he asked teasingly as he grabbed a scalpel and held it to my arm. Now I laughed, there was no way he would do it. Marie stomped in with tears streaming down her face. "I thought you left." Stein said, once again sounding drained and disappointed. She looked at me and then back at Stein. Through her sobs she yelled, "If you love this student so much why don't you just date her! I hate you Stein!" I know that I shouldn't have, but just to add a little excitement I said in a bit of an arrogant tone, "Oh Marie, that's a little harsh isn't it? You jealous that your ex is dissecting other chicks?" The one thing I didn't expect was to hear Stein let out a huge burst of laughter and wouldn't stop. He cackled for what seemed like 15 minutes, rolling around on the floor. I liked to see that side of him, the crazy and childish side. Marie was extremely angry now. She stomped her foot and screamed, "Fine! Stein you idiotic heart breaker!" and ran out of the room choking on her sobs. My Professor now stood up, holding his sides and trying to hold back even more deranged laughter. He said, "You're not half bad Jade, I might keep you around. What did she say? That I should just date you?" What was he playing at...I looked up to see a twisted grin on his face. "You flirting with me Professor?" I didn't mean it. I was just teasing him, but he answered, "So what if I am?" I was almost hyperventilating because I was so excited. The man of my dreams was _flirting with me. _"Well Stein, you kidnapped me, chained me to a table, half-stripped my upper body, dissected me, and are keeping me hostage. You shouldn't be worrying about flirting." He chuckled and twisted the screw in his head. Before I could say anything he left for the night. I stayed there for 3 days, letting him perform his weird experiments on me. As he kept me there, we talked and became a lot closer. It's odd to think that the person holding you hostage would be your friend. On the fourth day there was a loud banging on the door. Stein went to answer it and I heard a man yell, "Police! You're under arrest!" and the sound of something being slammed onto the hood of their police car. I was afraid that Marie was going to go to the cops, and I was right. Luckily, Stein had forgotten to tighten the chains binding me to the table and I easily stood up. I grabbed Stein's lab coat and put it on, running outside. "Excuse me officer. Is there a problem?" I asked. It was a good time to practice my acting skills. The coat was light and I had to hold it closed. I was only in my bra underneath, so they got the completely wrong idea. The chief gasped and said, "Miss! This man has taken advantage of you! We need to get you back to the station to check for injury." This was getting good, the intensity rose and I could feel the angry girlfriend persona coming on. "Chief! How could you accuse him of doing such a horrid thing! If I had wanted to leave, I would have. Stein has done nothing wrong and you all should be ashamed for using police brutality!" I yelled, "Who told you to come down here and slam his head into a car? Maybe you should feel the pain yourself you idiots." and with that, I grabbed the shirt collar of the policeman holding down Stein. I pulled him to the other side of the car and pushed his head to the car quickly, I stopped half a second before the car would have collided with him and let his shirt go. They were all trembling because they thought I was actually going to do it. This was way too much fun for me. "Uh the report came from Miss Marie." The Chief stammered. It looked as though he was going to pee his pants. "Is that so? The recent ex girlfriend of Professor Franken Stein told you to come to his lab and make a scene?" I asked with a sarcastic tone. "I'm terribly sorry ma'am. We'll be going now." and they all left. Stein and I watched them drive away, dumbfounded. "Well that didn't take much." he said, "How did you get out so easily anyway?" I shrugged and walked back up the steps, stepping back into the dark laboratory once more. When he closed the door I handed him his coat and sat down on the couch. "You should at least give me the freedom of being able to roam your house now that I've saved your sorry butt." I said, turning to look at him. He sighed and sat next to me. "That's true. But I'm not done yet, so you have to stay here." He looked at me. The question in his eyes told me that he was not commanding, but pleading that I would. I agreed to stay with him until his creepy tests were done, and he made us dinner. An hour later we sat at his dinner table and drank a strange green liquid from beakers while eating steak and fries. "This steak is great! But what the heck is this drink made out of?" I asked, swirling it around as I spoke. "Not entirely sure." he answered, "But I think it has some sort of alcohol in it." I didn't care, we talked and he drank for hours on end. Just as Stein had finished his fourth glass of... stuff, there was a harsh banging on the door. A rough voice from the other side yelled, "Jade are you in there? Please come and talk to me!"

Oh my gosh. It was my ex boyfriend Giriko, and I was pretty sure that he was drunk. Again. Stein got up, wobbling a little because of how much he had to drink. He stumbled to the door and opened it, needing to look down because of how short Giriko was. "Is Jade in there? I heard from Maka that she was with you." he grumbled. Rolling my eyes I stood and went to the door, standing next to Stein. "What do you want Giriko?" I asked. I was annoyed that he was here. We had already been together twice, both times he screwed it up horribly. "Please just come and talk to me." he said. With an aggravated sound to my voice I said, "Fine. Don't try anything or you'll be extremely sorry." We walked into the front yard and he begged me to give him another chance. I told him that I had given him two chances and that he wasn't good enough for me. The look on his face was pathetic and sad. The man that stood before me had begged me on and on to come back, and he even tried telling me that my green eyes looked gorgeous in the moonlight. After ten minutes of this boring process of 'no's and 'definitely not's, he wailed, "Why not?" I was enraged that he even bothered to bug me again and wasn't about to hold back, "You're a pathetic drunk that never listens to a word I say and you don't respect me! Not to mention you're cheap, vulgar, and just flat out rude. You have sucked the life out of all 29 of your kids just so that you could live forever! Well now you have to live without me because you're an irresponsible, evil, and vain loser! So just leave me alone already!" He was really angry, the blades in his hand starting to move and whirr. He backhanded me across the face, causing a gash to open from just under my right eye all the way over to under my left. The blades cut deep, blood immediately pouring from the wound. The pain was unbearable, it burned as if it was lit on fire. Stein rushed out of the house and hook-kicked Giriko in the side of the head. Once the chainsaw hit the ground, Stein pinned him and punched him in the stomach, then hitting him with his soul wavelength. Giriko was alive, the injuries were nowhere near enough to be fatal, but he lay still on the ground. The Professor rushed over to me and pulled off his coat. He held the white sleeve to my face, trying to stop the bleeding enough for him to be able to go and finish beating the crap out of Giriko. I reached up and held the sleeve on the wound, gesturing to Stein that Giriko had stood now. Stein took a decisive step toward him and uppercutted his jaw. My ex stumbled and barely stayed standing. Stein powerfully kicked him in the stomach and he went flying out of the yard and landed on his motorcycle. Unable to take another hit, Giriko started the engine to his motorcycle and left. I was glad that Stein had a medical degree and could stitch me up easily, but I was even more glad that he cared about me. After he put his trademark stitches across my face he looked at me with a dazed stare. "What? Do I look like a beast?" I asked sarcastically. He chuckled and said, "No. You look beautiful. I was only staring because the stitches make you look like me. It suits you." Beautiful. The word rang in my mind. We didn't say anything for what felt like forever, just staring into each other's eyes. His face was only inches from mine and his warm breath felt nice on my skin. "Jade..." he said, "I just realized something that might be problematic." Wow, way to ruin the moment. But I couldn't complain, his quirks were what made him magnificent. "What could possibly be problematic at 11:30 at night?" I asked. His mouth twisted into a smile that made it obvious that he was trying to hold back laughter. Almost cracking up he said, "The only bed in the house that Marie hasn't torn up from anger is mine." So he was saying we had to share. I wouldn't mind so much, but my Christian religion said otherwise. I gave him a look to remind him of my beliefs and said, "There's a couch."

I closed the door to his room, feeling proud of him for being a gentleman and letting me take the bed. I undressed and crawled under his covers. It didn't surprise me that even his blankets had stitching on them. My underwear was comfortable in a way that made me feel safe. I said my prayers and tried to fall asleep, the image of Stein looking into my eyes imprinted in my mind. I let sleep take me, dozing off into sweet dreams. I woke up at 3am to see a drowsy Stein standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes. He then trudged over to the bed in his pajama bottoms and no shirt. He lifted the blanket and got in next to me. His strong and muscular arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer to him. Not thinking of anything but him I turned to face him and curled into his warm chest. I once again fell asleep, content to be living my fairytale.

When I woke up the next morning, I couldn't feel his arms around me anymore. I rolled over to look at the other side of the bed to see him sleeping on his stomach with his face buried in his pillow. I giggled and stood up, grabbing a towel from the closet and starting towards the bathroom. When I got there I locked the door behind me and turned on the shower. My heart was buzzing with happiness and a form of delightful madness. I burst out into song and nearly squirted shampoo into my eye. The lyrics to Cee Lo Green's "Forget You" burst out of my mouth, with David Guetta and Sia's "Titanium" following it. Almost my entire playlist poured from my lips and I didn't even notice that I had used all of the hot water already and was now showering in water that felt like it was fresh from the Titanic's crash site. I shut off the water and dried off. "CRAP!" I thought, "I forgot to bring my clothes in here!" So I slipped on my underwear and wrapped myself in the towel. When I stepped out into the hallway, I found Stein sitting by the bathroom door eating a bagel. Without looking at me he said in a very amused tone, "You have a lovely voice. Maybe you should have brought clothes to end the show." He held up my pants and shirt. I snatched them out of his hands and held them close to my body, as if protecting them. He laughed and stood up. "Breakfast is on the table, I hope it's still warm." and with that, he went into the bathroom and locked the door. I let out a relieved and heavy sigh and went to get dressed in his room.

I just stood there, staring. It was nice to have someone cook for me, but he seemed to outcook any chef I had ever seen. On his stitched up table Stein had left an everything bagel with cream cheese, a peeled and sliced orange, quiche, a german breakfast sandwich, and english tea. As I ate I felt like my heart and stomach were melting into a pool of all things nice. The flavors were unlike anything I had ever tasted and I couldn't get enough. Of course at the exact moment I had my mouth crammed with quiche I noticed a shirtless Stein watching me from the other side of the room. A damp towel was slung over his shoulder and his hair was wet. He wore an amused smile on his face. "How's breakfast?" he teased. I swallowed and after a few seconds looked up at him and said, "It. Is. Amazing. Where did you learn to cook like this?" He sat down across from me and shrugged. I mowed down the last of the food and put my elbows on the table, resting my head in my hands. There was a soft knock on the door and Stein stood to answer it. I put my hand on his shoulder and said, "I'll get it." I walked over to his huge metal doors and pulled one open to see Spirit standing there with his hands in his pockets and a confused look on his face. "What are you doing at Stein's house?" he asked. I can't believe he hadn't heard about it already. Before I could answer he shook his head and lightly shoved me to the side. Spirit marched over to the table and sat in the chair I was sitting in previously. "Stein, Lord Death is sending you on a mission to Siberia. We think that Medusa and the Kishin are hiding over there and we need you to go stop them." Spirit glanced over at me and growled, "Get out of here kid the adults are talking." Unable to control my anger I pulled a knife out of the drawer close to me and held it to the back of his neck, grabbing his hair with my other hand. "Disrespect me one more time you filthy pig!" I yelled. Stein's mouth formed into a twisted grin and he burst into deranged laughter. "Stein! Would you help me out here? The girl is about to skin me alive." Spirit nervously stammered. Stein stopped laughing long enough to answer him with, "No way Spirit, you got yourself into this. Plus you do kind of deserve it." and kept on cackling.

Stein and I stood in the Death Room, facing Lord Death. "So let me get this straight, you're sending me to go face the Kishin and a witch alone? Have you already forgotten that Asura's madness is close to absorbing me?" Stein said, I could tell he was angry and afraid. Lord Death's goofy voice echoed in the neverending room, "I'm positive you're stable enough to go on this trip. Even without a weapon you can defeat them Stein." Without a weapon? Spirit wasn't going?! "Okay. How long will I be gone?" Stein muttered. He was staring at the ground. "As long as it takes. You leave next Friday." Lord Death dismissed us and we walked down the hallway in silence. A hot tear rolled down my cheek, and several more followed. I couldn't look up. Couldn't face my friend. His arms wrapped around me and he said softly, "It's going to be okay."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Jade!" I looked up to see Tsubaki and Death the Kid running towards me. "Oh, hi you guys." I mumbled. As soon as the words left my mouth Tsubaki teared up and hugged me. Through her tears she yelled, "I'm so sorry Jade we shouldn't be talking to you so soon I know you're upset and WAAAAAAAAAH!" On and on she went about being sorry and it's not a good time until Kid pulled her off of me and handed me a decorative (yet symmetrical) party invitation. "We're hosting a party for Stein this Wednesday." he said. "I hope you can make it." and with that, he walked away with Tsubaki in tow. I held up the invitation to get a better look. It said that it was a formal party at Lord Death's house. On the very bottom in tiny letters it said _Jade you have absolutely no social life so be prepared for party games. All of them are for you. _

As Kid opened the door to his mansion I took in his symmetrical suit and seven more people inside. The four girls were wearing pink and blue fancy dresses, and the three guys were wearing suits. Soul and Black Star were wearing classic black suits and Stein had on his grey, stitched up suit. The sound of Maka calling my name made me snap back to reality, "Jade! Come in here I want to look at your dress!" I nervously stepped inside and walked to where Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty were. They all took in my long black dress with white stitching on it. "Where did you get that dress?!" they all asked in unison. "Um... I made it." I said, unsure if they liked it or disliked it. "WE LOVE IT!" they all shouted. I just stood there, listening as more and more people arrived. I looked over at Stein, who was chatting with Killik. I spaced out and kept staring until I realized that I was now alone, standing awkwardly in silence. I looked around the room to see where the girls had gone to find them all whispering with Black Star, Kid, and Soul.

Black Star jumped on the couch, holding a large burlap sack and yelled, "Yahoo! Time for 10 Minutes in Heaven!" it was then that the words on the invitation worried me, _All of them are for you._ Oh no. As Black Star ran around the room collecting items from the men, Maka got everybody to sit in a circle. Black Star dropped the bag in the center and said, "Our victim shall be... Jade." everybody except me laughed as if they had known that this was coming. "Wait!" I said, almost stuttering, "Can I make one rule please? Pants stay ON." Black Star moaned in disappointment, along with Ox and Killik. Everybody else said, "Yeah good idea." and nodded their heads. I reached into the bag and swirled my hand around in all of the stuff. I felt something soft, Soul's headband: nope. My finger caught on a metal ring, obviously Kid's: definitely not. Black Star yelled, "Hurry up and grab something already!" so I latched on to the first thing my fingers could reach. I pulled out a scalpel, my hand dangerously close to the blade. I grinned and fought the laughter as Kid panicked and yelled, "STEIN YOU IDIOT YOU PUT A KNIFE IN THE BAG?!" and I lost it. I burst into a mess of laughter and blood as the scalpel slipped and sliced open my palm. I dropped it onto the floor but kept laughing, the crimson liquid dripping from the wound and pooling on the floor. I looked at the circle of people, they stared in awe as I cackled. I realized that the only other person laughing was Stein.

With my hand now stitched I was shoved into a small closet, with Stein pushed in after me. Kid yelled, "Your ten minutes start now!" and closed the door. I stood up against the shelves, staring at the grinning scientist in front of me. "It seems I have you all by yourself for ten minutes." he said, teasing me. "It appears you do, but now that I'm here what are you going to do with me?" I asked, playing along. He kept on grinning with that deranged smile. He was about to kiss me when Black Star threw open the door and yelled, "Quick get out of the closet! Marie is coming!" crap. Yet another moment ruined. Stein rolled his eyes and took a step back. Kid closed the door before we could exit and said, "What she doesn't know won't hurt her." I

just stood there, confused. What had just happened exactly? Stein's voice pulled me out of my stupor, "Well now what?" the truth was that I had no clue myself. We heard Marie in the living room yelling, "Where is he?! I need to get him alone!" She was drunk. My teacher, Miss Marie Mjolnir, was drunk. Killik answered her, "Miss Marie I think you need to go home. Stein isn't here." I could tell that Stein was about to crack up, but she would hear him so I put my hand over his mouth and whispered, "Don't you dare let her know where we are." Tsubaki spoke then, trying to help Killik, "Miss Marie let me drive you home ok?" but Marie wouldn't have that. She was enraged and stubborn. "I'll leave when I know where Stein is!" she yelled, persevering with her case. Stein sighed and opened the closet door. He stepped into the hallway and walked towards where Marie was standing. "Marie go home. You need to sleep, you're drunk." he said calmly. At that very moment Marie passed out on the floor, but nobody was complaining. Disappointed that the party wouldn't be continuing I went to join the group and grabbed Marie's wrists. Stein got her feet and we carried her outside to Tsubaki's car. "I'll take her home." Tsubaki said with a smile. Death the Kid looked at the clock on the wall and sent us all home for the night.

For the first time in around a week I unlocked the front door to my apartment. When I stepped inside, the dark made me feel lonely and secluded. I slipped off my black high heels and shuffled to the kitchen. For what seemed like years I just stared into my refrigerator, not really looking at anything. I grabbed the orange juice carton and took a big gulp, not bothering to grab a glass. Slowly and without much purpose I walked to my room and climbed in bed. I tossed and turned but I just couldn't fall asleep. Thoughts of Stein and the party kept crossing my mind and kept me awake. I rolled over to look at the clock on my nightstand. It was 3:45 in the morning. I didn't know why but I felt empty and drained. There was a knock on my front door and I immediately hoped that it was Stein. I jumped out of bed and sped to the door. I took a deep breath and opened it. Soul stood there before me, his headband missing and his hands in his pockets. "Hey. I thought you'd be up." he said as if it was right after school. "Oh, hey Soul. Come on in." He walked over to my dinner table and sat down. "So why exactly are you here at four in the morning?" I asked, I mean who just does that? He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well Maka came into my room while I was sleeping and I guess she found Blair curled up on the end of my bed in her human form. She kicked me out for the night." That does sound like Maka and Blair. I rubbed the back of my neck and said, "You can use the guest bedroom. You're lucky I live alone Soul."

The next morning I made scrambled eggs and bacon. Soul ate his quickly and left, worrying that he'd be late for school. I got dressed and headed to class, walking slowly as I went. I got to class Crescent Moon at 7:58, barely escaping the bell. A few minutes later I saw the doors burst open and Stein skidded in on his now tipped over chair. As the day dragged on Maka kept giving Soul dirty looks and scowls. When the bell rang for lunch I sat at my desk and ate, deciding I hated being social anyway. I could tell the next few weeks without Stein would be a living Hell.

For the second time in five years I cried, the tears spilling over onto my face and dripping to the floor. When Stein started walking toward me I wiped my eyes and looked up. He wasn't with Spirit so I was right, he didn't have a weapon to use. "Are you sure you can handle yourself all alone here?" he joked. I slightly smiled and retorted, "Well I've managed to collect 98 Kishin souls all alone. I can manage." He laughed a little bit before saying, "I'll be ok. Don't worry." The big blue zombie shuffled over to us, rubbing his eyes from another tiring day of teaching. "Time to go." Sid's rough voice was unpleasant and moody. Even when the bell rang, saying that class was over I just stood and watched him leave. Maka tackled me and hugged me, giggling. "Jade guess what guess what guess what!" she squealed. I didn't think she realized that the only thing keeping me happy just marched to his own doom. "What is it Maka?" I grumbled. She jumped up and down yelling about how great her date with Soul was going to be that night. To be honest I couldn't have cared less.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood before Lord Death, trembling. It had been one week since Stein had left for Siberia. "I have bad news about Stein's mission." He said, but his goofy voice made it sound like he wasn't serious. He continued, "He has been completely taken over by the madness and was brainwashed to join Medusa and the Kishin Asura. The Death Scythes are all powerful enough, but I think you should go. It will make you stronger and hopefully it will also strengthen your relationship." he winked on those last words. "Yes sir." I said, and he dismissed me from the Death Room. My heart was pounding quickly, I felt like my world had been torn to shreds, and my hands were clammy and shaking. I could hear my heart beat extremely hard once, and on that beat everything turned red and swirling. I looked at the now blood colored ground, and thousands of eyes opened below me. Everything I saw was red and peppered in the eyes that Asura had worn. I started to run, and I heard a rough and hissing voice state, "I am now going to take over you. The madness will consume your mind until there is nothing left." and then that voice started laughing. On and on it bellowed its wicked laughter until I bumped right into someone. The impact knocked me over and I landed on the ground with a thud. When my eyes opened, everything was normal. Justin Law stood above me, his hand extended. "Are you ok Jade?" he asked. He had obviously heard about Stein and knew that I was in bad shape. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me to my feet. "Hey Justin, yeah I'm ok. I just feel really scattered today." He smiled and nodded. His foot was tapping to the beat of his music. I sighed and continued walking home. As I lay in bed that night, it felt like my thoughts were battling with each other. One thought leaped over another until I couldn't stand it anymore. While I got dressed I thought about where I was going. I wasn't sure, but I had to leave my apartment.

The chilled August air felt refreshing and cool on my skin. I walked. I didn't know what I was doing anymore but my legs kept moving. My thoughts bounced over each other now, squealing and yelling like excited little kids. I let out a soft giggle. More and more frantic and estranged giggles left my throat burning. I stumbled as I walked on and rammed into a wall. I leaned there for a while, trying to pull myself together. Sanity broke through again and I remembered where I was. It was a twenty minute walk back to my house so I thought of the closest place I could stay. Two blocks and several stairs later I reached the front door of my friend Julia's apartment. I knocked rapidly. No answer, I knocked again. Finally she came to the door in her jeans and t-shirt. "Um hi... What on Earth are you doing here this late? Come inside." she said. What time was it? I had lost track. The clock on my phone said 12:30. "Julia who is it?" I heard from the living room. Of course, her boyfriend Death the Kid was over and they were playing Mario Cart. Both of them were 15, three years younger than I was. I sat on the carpet facing them. They sat on the couch, holding hands. "Hello Jade. What brings you here at this hour?" he asked. I wasn't sure. But I had to try explaining, "Well after my visit with Lord Death, I heard Asura's voice telling me that he was going to envelop me in madness. My thoughts have been scattered and my sanity slips every now and then so I left my apartment for a walk. I just ended up here." They stared at me like I was crazy, then turned to look at each other. There was worry in their eyes. Quickly, and before I could object, I was rushed to Lord Death. They explained my situation and he sat thinking quietly for a few minutes. He floated over to me and half played with, half examined my short black hair. "Just as I thought. The tip of each hair has turned silver in color. You're lucky that your hair is already pixie-cut because if it was long it would have started shrinking back into your head. An agonizing process." he told us, still examining me. He then started looking at my clothing, commenting that faded stitching had appeared on the cloth. Lord Death also said that it would become more noticeable as I got closer to madness. His silly voice made me lose it and I erupted into deranged giggle fits. My eyes dilated and the purple became extremely pale. Lord Death didn't hesitate to Death-Chop me to reel me back to my right mind. My eyes became normal again and I stared at them, dazed. "It's worse than I thought. As we speak stitching has started to sew its way onto her body in various places. She must leave for Siberia tomorrow or she will go completely insane." the Shinigami stated. Kid went to his mansion and Julia drove me home. She helped me pack and stayed in my apartment for the night, just in case.

While Julia drove me to the airport, I had to ask her the question that had been bugging me ever since we went to see Lord Death, "Julia, if the stitching on my body and clothing are signs of the madness, along with silver hair, why does Stein have all of them?" It didn't make sense. Of course he wasn't completely sane to begin with, but his stitching and hair was extremely bold and noticeable. "Dunno. Maybe it's because he's never been entirely ok in the head." she answered. No, that couldn't be it. Then it hit me. Asura was making me like Stein so that it would all build up until my sanity had gone. Just like my professor. The Kishin wanted me to mirror my love to make it all the more painful. The car pulled up to the front doors and I climbed out, grabbing my suitcase from the trunk afterwards. After assuring my friend that I would be okay, I got to my plane and took off to rescue Stein. I slept most of the time that I was on the plane, and I hadn't slipped all day. Once off of the hot and stuffy airplane, I slowly shuffled through the Siberian airport. The only person that I could think about was Stein and what he was going through. Just as I was about to hail a taxi, a rough and hissing voice broke through the silence. It said, "It was a mistake to come alone. Bravery won't hurt me this time." and started to laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

The snow seeped through my boots, stinging my toes. The people at the hotel I stayed in the night before had told me that I was crazy to hike the tallest mountain in Siberia. I had to, I was positive that Medusa's fortress was up there somewhere. Twelve hours from the bottom, and I was 3/4 of the way to the summit. My thoughts started to whirr and jumble, I started to sway as I hiked. My eyes dilated again, and turned into a light blue. Ever since my mission had began my eyes had changed colors three times, from green to purple, purple back to green, and green to blue. The ground was slightly vibrating... I knew I was close. After climbing over a huge snow mound I saw a large black building, surrounded by a purple glow. A freezing blast of wind made me completely aware and my eyes returned to a normal green. I was terrified of what was going to happen, but I had to try. I thought to myself before I entered, "Here we go."

The room I entered was dark, several square black pillars stood in the center. The pillars seemed to go on down forever. If you were to fall off of one you wouldn't hit any bottom. In the center of the room, I saw Medusa creep into sight. Her yellow eyes opened and looked up at me, "So you've finally come. Stein's been waiting patiently." she gestured to the corner of the room. Sitting in the dark was Stein, eyes dilated and a wider than normal grin on his face. It was obvious that he was completely insane. I turned my arm into the flaming blade I usually used and swiped it at Medusa's stomach. She jumped, but not high enough. Three of the toes from her right foot went flying, burned to a crisp from the fire. She screamed and held her foot. Nothing but cursing and profanity left her mouth. While she was distracted, I took my chance and changed weapon forms. Both of my hands turned into rapid-fire pistols and I pointed them at her head. "Vector plate!" she screeched, and an arrow on the ground sent me soaring backwards. My feet hit the ground at the very edge of the pillar, an extremely close call. This batle raged on for an hour, each of us throwing attacks at the other. I was exhausted and discouraged. She sashayed over to Stein and kissed him on the cheek, whispering into his ear. My jealousy overpowered me and I fired my gun at her head. A huge dust cloud formed from the wall behind her being hit and broken. When the dust settled and I could see what had happened, I stared at a big crater in the wall. Stein still sat motionless, grinning and giggling. I kept looking over the room to find bits of skull and blood painting the walls. Her beheaded corpse lay on the edge of Stein's pillar, sliding slowly off of it. Finally it fell, limply diving into the bottomless pit. My vision turned red, and the voice boomed in my mind, "Very well done. But that wasn't the challenging part."

Asura dropped from the cieling, landing on his feet in front of me. "Here. Take this." he hissed, handing me Medusa's glowing soul. I cautiously took it from his hand and ate it. One more Kishin soul and I'd be a Death Scythe. He was a lot smaller than I thought he would be, wearing normal clothing. The bandages around his head unraveled to reveal the face of a young man. His hair was made of long and squinted eyes, and a third eye was embedded into his forhead. "This will be an interesting fight, how many weapon forms do you have agin?" he asked, stalling to make me even more nervous. I stuttered when I spoke, "F-four..." and large guillotine blades protruded from my arms. He laughed arrogantly, reminding me of Black Star. He sent one of the bandages forward to try and grab me. I dodged it easily and cut off the end of it. My attempt at hurting him failed and he laughed. "You really do believe that you can defeat me don't you? I know you're terrified of me, so why do you keep fighting?" he questioned, a bored look on his face. As he spoke he kept hitting me, my body ready to give out. One look at Stein and my mind was thrown into madness. My hair went entirely silver and the stitching became extremly bold. My eyes turned into a dilated pale green, my mouth forming into a twisted smile. I cackled as I stepped forward, swinging with one arm and blocking with the other. I changed into my fourth weapon form, four dark blades shot out of my back and my fingers turned into long black knives. Stumbling forward, I continued to fight. None of my blades could weaken him. I giggled and fell to my hands and knees. Sweat and blood dripped from my face, and sanity barely pulled through when Asura dropped an exceptionally heavy rock on my back. I lept up, and he turned into his larger form. He grew and grew until he was no longer recognizable as a thing anywhere near human. The ginormous Kishin picked me up and held me close to his face. He spoke, "You're pathetic! Answer me, why do you keep battling for him?!" His right eye twitched, waiting for an answer. "Because" I said, "I love him. And nothing you do to me will make me stop fighting."

In shock, Asura dropped me. I hit the ground hard and pain surged through my entire body. I had barely enough strength left to prop myself up on my elbows and look at him. He shrank to his human form and held his head in his hands. Asura started to pace back and forth, getting frustrated. "I said bravery wouldn't hurt me, this girl has none. But love? No! How could that be possible? I destroyed her, he is no longer himself, and she loves him? Does he love her?" and with a bloodcurdling scream his entire body went red and exploded. The only thing remaining was a huge, glowing, red kishin soul. I picked it up and stared at it. With that, I would become a Death Scythe. I ate it, smiling. The taste was unlike any other soul I had ever eaten.

Stein still sat in the corner, giggling. "What... why are you still insane?" I asked, not really expecting an answer. He stood up and just stood there, staring at me and laughing. He barely managed to choke out, "Madness drives all love away." and kicked me in the stomach. I went flying back, landing a few pillars away. I didn't have the energy for another fight, and I wasn't emotionally prepared to battle Stein. I had to figure out some way to pull him out of the madness without hurting him. My torso burned and writhed in flaming agony. Stein shuffled to where I lay and pulled me to my feet by my hair. Once I was standing, he punched me in the side of my neck and hit me with hit soul wavelength. No more... I couldn't take another hit. The only thing I could think of was to kiss him, and I did. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held it for as long as the now crazy Stein would allow. My stomach was in unbearable pain and my knees went weak, I collapsed on the ground. His eyes returned to normal and the smile vanished. After taking a second to realize what had just happened, he got on his knees and held me in his arms. He went pale at the sight of my injuries. Just before I blacked out I heard him say, "Jade, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up I was in a hospital bed. There was no doubt that I was in the DWMA's infirmary. Stein sat sleeping in a chair next to my bed. What had happened? I tried to remember every detail. But when I almost had it all, Nygus walked into the room with a cup of coffee. "Jade! You're finally up! It's been a while." she said, almost crying from joy. I didn't get what the big deal was, how long had I been out anyway? Nygus rushed over to Stein and shook him awake, she whispered in his ear that I was up and he got a little teary. "Morning handome." I said with an extremely sarcastic tone. He was in rough shape. He hadn't shaved in days and had dark circles under his eyes. "How long was I-" I started asking him but he kissed me in the middle of my sentence, cutting me off. I was surprised but also happy. I kissed him back and Nygus slowly backed out of the room smiling. When he pulled away to talk to me he said, "I'm so glad you're okay! We started to think you wouldn't recover!" Wow. Maybe I had been gone for a lot longer than I had thought. "How long has it been since the mission?" I asked, utterly confused. He looked at the floor and said, "Two and a half months."

Justin, Stein, several other Death Scythes, and Lord Death stood around my hospital bed. All of them smiled (except Lord Death of course) and congratulated me. The familiar and silly voice of the Shinigami even echoed in the small room, "Outstanding job Jade. You are now one of my personal weapons. A rather powerful one at that, you could even replace Spirit." at this Spirit sank to the ground and started weeping. He ran out of the room yelling, "NOOO I'VE BEEN OUTDONE BY STEIN'S CREEPY GIRLFRIEND!" The rest of us stared after him, slightly in shock. Lord Death turned back to me and kept going, "As I was saying, I am demoting Spirit and giving you the title: The Death Scythe of Insanity. You are now my choice of weapon." I was ecstatic, yet concerned, "Wait, Lord Death. I'm honored, but I would like your permission to be Stein's weapon on his missions as well." They all stared at me now, their faces emotionless. After a minute or two Lord Death started whispering to Stein. The Shinigami whipped around and said with a wink, "That'll be alright, but if we are both fighting he will use Spirit and I will be using you." I nodded with a smile. This was going to be perfect.

The moonlight poured through the window and blanketed the whole room in a white glow. I had been awake now for two weeks, and I hadn't had any complications with my health. Stein was stretched out on the bed next to mine, fast asleep. No matter how much I tried, I just couldn't doze off. I wanted to leave that room so badly, I wanted to take a walk. After checking all of the monitors by my bed and making sure that I was safe, I slowly pulled all of the wires off of my body. Then, I grabbed the I.V. in my wrist and slowly slid it out from inside of my arm. As I stood up the hole from the needle started bleeding. The liquid creeped its way down my arm and dripped onto the tile floor. I quietly wrapped the wound in gauze. I put on my pants, and bandages covered my entire torso so I didn't bother with the shirt. My eyes traveled to Stein, I kissed him on the forehead before slipping out the door into the hallway. Just for a little while.

My bare feet padded softly down the hallway. Being two in the morning, everybody was gone for the night. All the lights were off and the dark soothed me. I must have walked the entire building's inside three times before I decided to go outside and walk around in the trees. I unlocked the door and stepped into the cool night air. I took a deep breath, thankful that I could have fresh air when I needed it. I traveled into the small forest behing the school and layed down in a clearing. The glittering green grass tickled me when I moved, and the stars lulled me into a very comforting slumber.

_**FROM STEIN'S POINT OF VIEW AT THIS TIME IN THE STORY:**_

I woke with a start from Nygus's shrieks. She dashed around the room and looked at the mess. Jade was no longer in her bed, all she had left was a dangling I.V. , a small puddle of blood, a flat-lining heart monitor, and an open door. "How could she be so idiotic as to leave?!" the mummy shouted. She was calling every staff member at the DWMA and telling them that she needed help finding Jade. I was certain that my girl knew what she was doing, so I wasn't worried. I stood and put on my coat. "I'll find her, she's probably asleep in the forest somewhere." I said. I trudged out of the building, still tired. I couldn't help but smile at Jade's spontaneous behavior. All I knew was that she was, to me, perfection in the purest form. As I lit a cigarette and searched for the new Death Scythe, I heard her screaming from somewhere close by.


	6. Chapter 6

_**WE NOW RETURN TO JADE'S POINT OF VIEW: **_When I woke up, I could feel something holding my leg. I sat up to see what it was, and found Spirit clinging to my thigh! He was rubbing his face on my shin and started to kiss it. He pathetically started to whimper, "You look so astonishing when you sleep!I'm in need of your sweet sweet Death Scythe loooooove!" and he was smiling like an idiot. I turned my hand into a gun and screamed, "GET OFF OF ME YOU CREEPY PERV!" I aimed at his head and yelled, "DON'T MAKE ME SHOOT!" Stein came running through the trees and stopped to stare at what was going on. He yanked Spirit off of me and said, "Well you're a little trigger happy, aren't you? Nygus has everybody hunting for you and is going to tear your head off when you back to the infirmary so, be prepared." We headed back towards the school, leaving Spirit sitting in the dirt. As we neared the small room I was staying in, we collected Azusa and Sid. Apparently they were the only two to show up. I opened the door, and Nygus turned to look at us. She was mopping up the lood on the floor when we came in. "Jade I can't believe this! You just decided that it was safe to leave without any medical permission?! You've got to have a death wish to something like that!" On and on she went, yelling and scolding. I smiled and slipped on my shirt and shoes. Stein, Azusa, and Sid were all telling Nygus that I was fine and that it was safe for me to leave. So again, without permission, I did.

I strided out of the DWMA with a warm smile plastered on my face. Stein picked me up and carried me princess-style back to my apartment. When we got there, I got a call from Kid. He sounded nervous and flustered, "Jade! I need your help, tomorrow is Julia's birthday. I want to throw her a surprise party. The law in Death City is that you can become engaged at 16, and get married at 18. I'm going to propose because we will both be 16 by then. Would you please come over and help me set up? Please I'm counting on you!" Wow. Marriage. I grinned at the phone and replied, "That's so sweet! Yeah sure, I'm going to shower so I'll be there in about an hour. Bye Kid!"

Kid paced back and fourth, he inspected the room over and over. After several minutes of looking around, he said, "Alright. It's perfect." He was quivering and fidgeting with his clothes. "Kid, go to bed. Tomorrow is the big day. You have to get up early to get her breakfast in bed." he nodded and asked me to stay the night so I could help him the next day. After a quick call to Stein I said goodnight to Kid and got in bed. That night, I dreamed of the battle with Medusa and Asura. After I had eaten Asura's soul, Stein stood and laughed. I woke up in a cold sweat, crying. Liz knocked on my bedroom door and called, "Jade? Are you ok in there? I'm coming in."

She sat on my bed and listened while I relayed the whole battle to her. When I finished she hugged me. She just sat and rubbed my back while cried onto her shoulder. "Well Jade, he's here now. You don't need to worry. Do you think he'll propose anytime soon?" The thought had never occurred to me before. Sure I thought about marriage, but I didn't think about when. "I hope so." I whispered. Suddenly Blair crawled out from under the bed, still in cat form. "What the... BLAIR WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" I yelled. Liz hushed me and sighed. Blair changed into her human form and sat next to Liz. "So Jade, do you love him?" she asked with a meow to follow. I replied, "More than anything in the world." She whispered something into Liz's ear and giggled. Liz got a serious look on her face and looked me dead in the eyes. "Would you screw him?" and they both burst into laughter. I just sat there with my mouth open, speechless.

I watched from a crack in the door as Kid sat on the edge of Julia's bed. She smiled and started eating the breakfast that kid had brought her. The romance was nice, and I wished that Stein would do that for me. "_Stop it!_" I thought to myself, "_Stein is perfect, don't wish for anything to change._" When Julia kissed Kid, I decided to let them have their privacy. I went home and got ready for Julia's party. I arrived at 6:15, as instructed. We all hid and turned off the lights. Kid and Julia walked through the front door, hand in hand. As we all jumped out and yelled, "SURPRISE!" Julia screamed and grabbed Kid's arm. The party raged on for hours, Lord Death was posing as a DJ, and was actually doing pretty well. I looked up at the Shinigami and winked, he then started a slow song and had everybody except Kid and Julia exit the dance floor. I watched them, dancing. They held each other close and sawyed back and fourth. "Julia." he said, I knew that it was about to happen, "I met you here two years ago, and immediately fell in love. You have made my life worth living, and I couldn't imagine spending it with anybody else." He then got on one knee, and pulled a small (yet symmetrical) velvet box from his pocket. "I love you Julia, will you marry me?" and I smiled. He had finally done it, and she was close to tears of joy. She yelled, "Yes! I love you too Kid!" and he stood and kissed her. We all clapped and cheered. Stein came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my cheek. "How sweet." he said, it sounded like he was hinting at something. But he wasn't, apparently. The next few weeks had rolled on normally. I was a little disappointed, but I knew that when the right time came he would do it.

Maka and I oohed and aahed at the glittering diamond ring. Julia held her hand out proudly, displaying the little circle. "Isn't it gorgeous!" she said, "This is like a dream come true!" and we both congratulated her. The three of us sat and talked for a few minutes, and class finally started. We were dissecting cats that day, and Stein was overly amused at the girls that shrieked. Maka and Soul were partners, Black Star and Tsubaki, and Stein called me to the front to be with him. He was smiling the entire time that we worked. After a few minutes of silence, he turned to me. "You know" he said, scalpel in hand, "Your birthday is only next month."


	7. Chapter 7: The End

After my battle with Asura, Nygus had found that my mind was unstable. Insanity still dwelled in the recesses of my mind. Weeks of trying to figure out how to keep my thoughts focused produced the decision to become like Stein. The screw. Apparently, the screw controlled his mind. The only way was to do the same for me. About two weeks after Julia's engagement I stepped into the cold operating room of Stein's lab. He made all of the preparations and gave me the anesthesia and before my conciousness left me, he smiled and said, "You'll be fine."

When I woke up I was in my bed at home. My thoughts buzzed and whirred around my brain. I reached up and twisted the screw. _Click, click, click, click._ There. Much better. It was strange, the new addition to my body did help a lot. But when I twisted it, it felt natural and not like a metal thing grating against my skull. "Morning beautiful." I heard from the door. I turned to see Stein, Nygus, Julia, and Kid out in the hallway. "Hi you guys." I said, although I had wished that it would have just been Stein. They all came in and sat on the floor. I answered the usual post-surgery questions, such as how I felt, did it work, and was it worth it. Then came the bad news. "Jade, Medusa's sister Arachne has risen. I heard that she is targeting us for destroying Asura and Medusa." Stein told me about our situation in full. The celebration was that night, the school's opening anniversary ball. She would most likely strike there, but only us two. After I convinced them that I was feeling great, I got showered and dressed. Stein and I trained for hours, and finally agreed that we were ready. Julia ran into the room yelling, "Jade! Guess what! Our friend from middle school, Adrienne, is here! She's come to graduate from the DWMA!"

The girl that I had known for years came striding through the door. Her long brown hair spilled over her shoulders, gorgeous but messy, as always. She was 16 now, and came running to me. I hugged her and said laughing, "Hey! What made you decide to come here? It's great to see you after so long!" she stepped back and smiled up at me. She and Julia had always been quite a bit shorter than I was. "Well, I got bored of America and wanted to actually do something. So I discovered my meister side and came here! You know Justin right? He's um... not too bad... if you know what I mean." she claimed with a wink. We talked on and on until I noticed Stein standing in the background with his arms crossed and a smirk spread across his face. "Oh, Adrienne I almost forgot to introduce you to Stein! He's my boyfriend." she shook his hand and introduced herself. Julia grabbed the arms of Adrienne and I, she pulled us out of the school. "You two need something to wear tonight."

I stared at my reflection. I grasped the end of a chunk of my now silver hair. I played with it as I took in my figure. I had on a grey ball gown (With black stitching, of course.) All of the girls were required to wear ball gowns, and all of the men wore tuxedos. The two girls that I had spent my day with came in, and Adrienne said, "Um.. Jade... come out here for a minute... you have got to see this." I looked out my window to see Justin on his car-buggy-thing pulling into my apartment complex's parking lot. He vanished from sight. A couple of minutes later there was a knock on the door. I pulled it open and was shocked to see that he wasn't wearing any headphones. "Um... Is Adrienne here?" he stammered, obviously nervous. "Back there..." I gestured into my living room. Julia and I peeked through a crack in the door, Justin and Adrienne were obviously having a sappy conversation. They kissed and Julia yelled, "HOLY CRAP!"

Stein and I danced in the center of the room. There was a sea of people around us. A slow song started to play, and I thought of Julia's birthday. It was oddly similar. The people around us stopped dancing and made a clearing around us. Stein opened his mouth to speak, "Jade, I-" he was cut off by the sound of a gunshot. A loud crack followed it. I was horrified as I felt the blood splatter all over me, the life in Stein's eyes fled, and he went limp in my arms. I sank to the ground, mouth open, eyes watery, blood covered, and holding Stein. The hole in the back of his head had a crimson liquid dribbling out of it. My tears fell,and dripped onto his pale face. Just like that, he was dead. No struggle, no warning, and he was gone. I was bawling like a baby, holding him close to my face. All of the people around me stared, awestruck. Julia curled into Kid's chest sobbing, the same with Adrienne and Justin. My shaky right hand went up, and twisted the screw in my head furiously. I tried to focus myself, but I twisted too hard and snapped my sanity instead. My eyes dilated now, turning into a pale blue. The corpse I was holding was the only thing that mattered to me. I lifted my hands to hover just above him, the blood dripped off of my fingers. I giggled and held up my pistol hand. I took aim at the dark corner of the ceiling, and shot once. A figure fell and landed with a smack. Lord Death came to me and picked up Stein. For the first time in hundreds of years he used his true, rough, and creepy voice, "Go, get your revenge." I stood up, slightly swaying. I took a step towards the corner. Another giggle left my throat. When I reached the body to identify who it was, I found Arachne. She was alive, but her arm was broken. She smirked and hissed, "I've gotten my revenge. I regret nothing." I let a twisted grin cross my face. I started to cackle now, and grabbed her hair. I started to drag her out of the room and said loudly, "You're about to." Marie ran out onto the front steps and yelled after me, "Don't do anything that'll come back to bite you! Calm down! Try counting to five!" How soft could she possibly be.

I took Marie's advice, eventually. I strapped the witch that had killed Stein to the operating table. I didn't bother with any antibiotics. I wanted her to feel pain. I sat on her legs, criss cross apple sauce as it was called in preschool. I picked up the scalpel, the blade glinted in the light. I laughed as I stuck the knife into her chest, pulling it towards me. Archne screamed bloody murder as I cut her upper body open to reveal her ribs and guts. I giggled once more.

**1.** She shrieked as I snapped her ribs with my fingers.

**2. **Her heart was exposed, beating quickly.

**3. ** I twisted the screw.

**4. **I tore apart the tubes connecting her organs, she passed out from pain.

**5.** The insanity overwhelmed me, I cackled as I went, wreaking havoc on her unconcious figure.

The screams satisfied me. She was getting the pain I felt right back. The lab was almost silent now. The only audible noise was a clicking. Several students and Death Scythes entered the lab. They heard a single laugh from the back, followed by a horrifying noise. It was ominous. It was creepy. It was the sound of madness. _Click. _The door opened. _Click. _They screamed at the sight of me. _Click._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey y'all sorry it was morbid but it was fun to write. Please review! Comment on the whole story or just certain chapters, I don't care. Thanks for reading! If you want to read the sequel, the title is: My Undead and Insane Friend**


End file.
